


Let Me Pull That (Kink)

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, K-pop References, Kitty ;), M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more soon, choker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Daniel's unending kinks + Seongwoo hating-loving them.





	1. Kinky OngNiel

**Author's Note:**

> So the photo below is the sole reason I wrote this one.
> 
> Enjoy! =D
> 
> PS. If you can't see the photo, it's a picture of Seongwoo on Hands on Me. Black outfit with choker ;)

 

 

“I badly need an accessory that will make me look sexier,” Seongwoo complained as he rummaged through his bag of countless accessories he brought with him.

 

Today is the last rehearsal day for the final broadcast, all remaining trainees went to the venue already. But two trainees are still in their room in the dorms.

 

Daniel has been standing on the doorway and waiting for Seongwoo to finish dressing up. They are wearing their Hands On Me outfit except for the suit, which they'll wear later on the rehearsals.

Seongwoo stood up and opened their upper closet, he asked Daniel if he can go through his things, Daniel, of course, agreed. He’s been waiting for Seongwoo for an hour. They were obviously late for the Finals rehearsals, if he’ll leave Seongwoo behind, he won’t talk to him for the next days, worse it may take weeks for Daniel to finally have Seongwoo to himself.

 

Daniel walked to Seongwoo and hugged him from behind, Seongwoo gasp and stopped on his work as he felt Daniel inhaling his scent from his neck, “Babe, you’re already sexy. . .” Daniel whispered too close to the older’s ear, making Seongwoo shiver.

 

“Shut up Kang Daniel, unlike you who doesn’t need to dress up so much because everyone already considers you sexy, I need so put on some more effort to--fuck it Daniel!” Seongwoo cursed and didn’t get to finish his sentence as the younger played on Seongwoo’s nipples underneath his clothe. “Ah. . . stop, you brat!” Seongwoo faced him then playfully pushed him on the bed.

 

Daniel only laughed, like he always does on almost everything. Seongwoo turned his back on Daniel and went back to his business. Daniel thought of leaving his boyfriend behind because he was giddy to see the stage. When he was about to stand up, Seongwoo was facing him again, the older immediately closed the gap between them by sitting on Daniel’s lap.

 

Daniel sat there confused, until he saw what was on Seongwoo’s hand. Then he looked back at his boyfriend who was now wearing a playful smile on his lips.

 

Daniel shook his head while chuckling, “How did you even find it? As much as I know I hid it.”

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “You don’t fucking know how to hide things Kang _Kinky_  Daniel.” then he raised his hand that was holding the black choker he found on Daniel’s horde of accessories. He bit it on his mouth then, he put his hands on Daniel’s broad shoulders then played on the younger’s hairs at the back of his head. Which tickled Daniel, but he tilted his head up, leaning more into Seongwoo’s touch.

 

Seongwoo got hundreds of ideas, _kinky ideas to be exact,_ on his head but he knows that those will have to wait until the Final Episode for Produce 101 is done. But he still couldn’t help himself to roll his hips on Daniel’s middle.

 

“Shit. . .” Daniel breathes, biting his lower lip, his smile forming, with his eyes close.

 

They could’ve gone further if they hadn’t heard knocks on the door with the CUBE byeongaris calling out their names from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah! Be there in a minute!” Seongwoo screamed back to the chicks. The calling and knocks stopped, only to be replaced by a mad yell from Jisung.

 

“Shameless shits!” Daniel and Seongwoo heard Jisung, as the oldest opened the door with a face mixed of disgust and anger.

Seongwoo immediately stood up from Danie’s lap with his hands up as if surrendering, just in time the baby chicks popped from behind Jisung.

 

“What?” Daniel asked trying to look innocent, “I was just helping him put on his choker, right _hyung_?” then he winked.

 

Seongwoo just chuckled, then nodded.

 

Jisung snickered at them "Hyung my ass," then he gently pushed the baby chicks out of the room, “Let’s go now before they taint your innocence kids.” then he reminded them to get to the rehearsal area as soon as possible if they want to debut.

 

Daniel didn’t joke about helping Seongwoo put on the choker, no more kinky acts. Both were, of course, a little bit disappointed inside. Then, they went immediately to the backstage of the final broadcast venue.

 

_But OngNiel and kinks are always on the same sentence._

 

So, before Daniel and Seongwoo separated to go to their positions; from Seongwoo's waist, Daniel let his hand fall onto Seongwoo’s ass, then he gave it a squeeze before whispering, _“Let Daddy pull that choker later.”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	2. OngNiel getting "it" on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OngNiel locking the door behind. Messing with themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO you know what this chapter is all about. I'm just warning you that I suck at writing smut and idk why : ( just bear with me lol

Everything went in a blur for Seongwoo after the rehearsals of Hands on Me.

 

Daniel hurried him to get into the dorms as soon as possible. Jisung being the oldest knew what was about to happen so he asked if the kids, the minors want to get some snacks. Seonho happily went with him dragging Haknyeon with him. The Brandnew Music kids followed as a group; Daehwi clinging to Samuel's arm, bringing him to the snack party. Guanlin wanted to go back to the dorms but Hyungseop dragged him by the collar to bring with them, Woojin scoffed at the scene.

 

The rest, the hyungs, gave the two privacy.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel reached the dorms. As soon as they locked the door to their room, Daniel went on with his crazy shits, that Seongwoo couldn't do anything but follow.

 

No more thinking when lust and desire takes over.

 

 

The next thing Seongwoo knew was that he was on all fours on his bed. Butt naked, whimpering as Daniel move his finger inside Seongwoo's ass.

 

"Stop it you fucking sadist, you're choking me." Seongwoo complained, but Daniel only pulled his choker more. He should be smacking Daniel now because he was being brat again, but he didn't; it hurt and felt good at the same time.

Daniel leaned down to Seongwoo's back. He could feel Daniel's warm chest behind him. The younger rained his back with kisses; it took Seongwoo's all not to cum as easy as that when he felt Daniel add another finger inside him and curl them while licking and nipping on the back of his ear, his most sensitive area.

Toes curled, he tried to muffle his dirty moans by burying his face on the pillow. They were breathing raggedly, they were a mess of limbs, skins and sweat.

 

Daniel was toying him, he wouldn't finger fuck him in a constant pace. He'd go slow then fast then slow again. Seongwoo's moans were heard aloud as Daniel pulled his choker making him look up.

 

"Don't fucking hide them." Daniel demanded in a husky room voice directly in Seongwoo's ears. His warm breathe ghosting all over the older's body.

"Da-Dan-niel. . ." Seongwoo called, moaning his name, Daniel smirked he love it the most when Seongwoo can't even utter a word because of all the ministrations he was doing. He loves to hear Seongwoo suffering in pleasure.

 

"What? Do you want me to fuck you now?" Daniel said, giving more dirty talk. And Seongwoo didn't care if he was called a slut or whore by Daniel's filthy mouth, because nothing else mattered when Daniel put in a third finger and stretched his entrance more.

If he could, Seongwoo could've howled like a dog in heat as he arched his back in pleasure. He could feel his precum oozing out of his half hard dick. And he hated it that Daniel wouldn't even his cock attention.

 

He could no longer hold in, "Please. . . Niel, f-fuck m-me. . ."

Instead of complying to his boyfriend's wishes, Daniel let go of Seongwoo's choker and stopped moving his fingers in and out of Seongwoo's pink ass.

Seongwoo whimpered at the loss, he looked at Daniel through his shoulder and hr was met by a grinning sexy naked guy.

"That's not how you beg Seongwoo. . ."

 

 _Fuck you and your kinks Daniel,_ Seongwoo thought, because he knew exactly what would make Daniel move again.

Seongwoo's ragged breathing and the pain building on his throbbing cock made him not think and say it as soon as he can, _"Please Daddy fuck me. . .hard."_ he begged as he moved his hips against Daniel's fingers; Daniel was more than willing to comply.

 

He didn't even care if he sounded needy more than he really was because all he wanted was for Daniel to end his foreplay which was agonizing and get over it by shoving his thicc dick into Seongwoo yearning hole.

 

 

Seongwoo almost swore when he felt Daniel do evrything at once. He felt Daniel smile at the skin on his shoulder as he scissored Seongwoo's ass more before finally removing his fingers. His hand moved onto the older's dick and he stroked his boyfriend's cock. Leaving his hole empty.

Daniel love foreplays and teasing. As he was stroking his boyfrien's length, he would paused for a second just to push his thumb a little on the tip of Seongwoo's dick. Making the older breathless.

 

The room was filled with their grunts and groans.

 

Not until Daniel, with his free hand, choked Seongwoo by pushing his fingers on his mouth. Seongwoo literally choked but it just turned on Daniel more. Then his hand fell on Seongwoo's nipples. He cursed loudly as Daniel's foreplay wouldn't end, he would pinch and flick his sensitive nipples which were already red and standing out

 

Seongwoo almost collapsed as he saw stars on his vision when he felt Daniel suddenly penetrate him without warning. He let a high pitched yelp.

 

"Shh. . . Open up Seongwoo."

He suddenly visualized Daniel's sexiness while dancing to Open Up, he had a hard time easing his hard on before the performance.

 

Daniel tried his best to get Seongwoo relax as he felt him tightening around half of his cock that was inserted inside. Daniel felt half of Seongwoo's warm cavern and it made him more eager to fuck him senseless.

 

When Seongwoo wouldn't comply, he flipped him on his back until they were facing each other.

The older mouth hanging open with eyes close.

 

 

It wasn't their first time and Seongwoo was prepared, but it didn't help that Daniel would grow larger each time. Making Seongwoo's entrance get abused more everytime.

 

Daniel claimed his red thin lips, trying to get his mind off the pain on his ass. As he put one of the older's leg on his shoulder.

Seongwoo instinctively kissed back. The younger put his tongue inside, feeling the warmth of Seongwoo's cavern, exploring every corner. Seongwoo didn't back down, their tongues clashed.

 

Seongwoo groaned as he felt Daniel inching inside him, he gasped for air as he felt him fully inside him. Daniel attacked his neck, nipping and licking until there were marks on his skin. They didn't stop even though they knew the producers would kill them for those.

 

"Move." Seongwoo commanded and Daniel did withour hesitation.

 

Seongwoo hugged Daniel for dear life leaving crescent on the younger's back as he dug in his nails.

 

The bed creaked beneath them as Daniel thrusts hard and rough. Seongwoo couldn't do anything but moan, lolling his head on his side. He put the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle his loudness, but to Daniel his moans were music to his ears; he pined his hands above his head.

 

"Fuck. . ." Seongwoo cursed as he felt Daniel hit something.

 

Hit the place he loved the most.

 

Daniel smirked, hitting the place again and again until Seongwoo gave in, arching his back; he cummed, staining their tummies with white juice. For a moment he thought he saw a glimpse of heaven.

 

They breathed as if they just ran a marathon; Daniel smiled of satisfaction looking at how he pushed Seongwoo to the edge.

Daniel pushed and pulled himself more inside Seongwoo seconds later after his hyung, he came.

Daniel pulled himself out of Seongwoo, but he didn't end it there. The desire on his eyes was still burning bright.

 

He lied down next to Seongwoo. Seongwoo looked at him and he was giving a smile Seongwoo knew all too well.

  
He just lied there for seconds to let Seongwoo catch his breath, his eyes close and for a second Daniel thought he was asleep. But when Seongwoo opened his eyes, the older was in a daze but Daniel needed more. It wasn't enough.

Seongwoo closed his eyes for a moment, when their eyes met, Daniel commanded, _"Ride me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this lame one. (Buries myself 69 feet below ground waiting for satan to collect me.
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	3. Bet + more kinks(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry for the slow update.
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)

After coming inside Seongwoo once Daniel helped Seongwoo to position himself on top of him so the older is straddling him; their bodies sweaty and Seongwoo could feel slick cum oozing out of his hole.

He went to hit Daniel for not using protection but Daniel defended, "I could feel you more without it." And that would send rushing blood to Seongwoo's face, and the younger would laugh at how red his boyfriend's face was.

His laughter died and Seongwoo swallowed, knowing what comes next.

Daniel looked at him in the eyes, "Ride me." He ordered, he still hasn't gone down to ecstasy.

Seongwoo can keep going and ride all Daniel's kinks but he didn't.

He slumped on top of Daniel, his cheek on the younger's chest. He could hear and feel his fast heartbeat, racing just as fast his heart.

"Can't. We have performance tomorrow night, do you want me to dance limping?" Seongwoo asked without looking up.

  
He felt a rumble on Daniel's chest, he was chuckling, then he felt a hand running lightly through his raven locks and he could feel hinself slipping to sleep.

Daniel talked in his low tone voice, "Good night then hyung, rest now and prepare yourself after the final broadcast."

Seongwoo frownd looking up so he meets Daniel's gaze, "Do you think of anything else than sex and kink?"

"Yeah I also think of moving with you someday. Introducing you to my parents and then we'll live on a quiet neighborhood."

Seongwoo's cheeks burned, he looked away.

Daniel moved to slowly and gently put Seongwoo down, next to him on the bed. One thing he loves about Daniel? His sweetness with his gentle hands, well except when they're doing miracles because gentle goes missing on Daniel's vocabulary when they are in bed.

Daniel stood up to put on his boxers, Seongwoo could clearly see his plump ass and he can't help himself but smirk at the sight.

"Loving the sight?" Daniel asked teasingly, Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

He closed his eyes and heard Daniel's footsteps. He went to the bathroom, Seongwoo could hear him violently rummaging through things. Daniel came back with a small box of tissues and towels. He went to clean up Seongwoo.

Usually they'd have another round whenever he could feel Daniel cleaning his hole, touching his thighs, his cock would go hard again and Daniel would tease him until they end up doing it again and again until there was nothing more to give. Seongwoo would beg him to stop and clean himself no matter how tired and weak he was.

This time though he could feel Daniel's warm hand on his skin but his mind wanders to the endless possibilities after tomorrow night's final broadcast. He could only think of the nothing but negative thoughts.

"You're thinking of bad things again, you know I'm a ball of sunshine buddha sent you to lighten you lifestyle." Daniel flashing his signature smile.

"Shut up you're from Satan." Daniel only laughed at his backfire.

"Daniel what ifㅡ"

"No, don't." He cut Seongwoo's bad thoughts.

He set the used tissues aside and put on a shirt on himself and on Seongwoo and he helped his hyung put on his boxers before laying himself beside him, planting a kiss on top of Seongwoo's head.

Gathering Seongwoo on his arms, "Hyung, I love you and we're debuting together. We've gone this far I can't. . . I don't know what will happen if we won't. . . make it together," he lovingly looked down to meet Seongwoo's gaze, "We've proven ourselves, we just got to believe to the national producers."

Despite Daniel's positivity he still couldn't help but ask, "Daniel, what if only one of us makes it?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll make it together. Wanna bet?"

Seongwoo shook his head chuckling, he can't believe Daniel is asking him to bet on their debut. Nevertheless, he wanted some fun despite the pressure, "Fine, what's your bet?"

"We're going to make it, the two of us but," he ran his index finger through Seongwoo's jaw, too lightly that the older felt ticklish, "How about, if I get a spot on the top three. . ."

"Oh. . . Getting really confident aren't you?" Seongwoo grinned.

Daniel only smiled, "If i get a spot on the top three you," _oh no,_ Seongwoo thought as he saw Daniel's playful smile, "You're going to wear a cat costume while we do it," he added with his eyebrows wiggling.

Seongwoo could feel his throat dry and his cheeks burn.

Of course Daniel and his kinks are always together.

"What's yours?" Daniel asked.

Seongwoo thought for a moment, he's sleepy and tired but he doesn't want to back down. There's no way he's embarrassing himself around Daniel anymore by wearing a stupid cat costume. It was sexy but too kinky to his liking.

  
"Well," just like what Daniel did, he let his index finger play on Daniel's face until it settled for a second on his lower lip, "How about if I get to be within top five, I'll be the one on top?"

"Aw that's easy babeㅡ"

Seongwoo shook his head, and this time he's the one smiling playfully and when Daniel realized it, the younger swallowedㅡhard. Seongwoo chuckled, "Yes young Daniel," he pecked him on the lips, he leaned closer to Daniel's ear, then he whispered "I'll be the one on topㅡthe one putting my buddy in." Then he topped it with a blew of hot breath on his boyfriend's ear.

 

* * *

  
After the final broadcast, knowing that Daniel is top one and Seongwoo is top five. Both doesn't know whether to be glad and excited at the bet or be damned for it.

 


	4. Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OngNielHwan + WinkDeep + JinSeop + SamHwi and a little bit of GuanSeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is going to be so far the lamest of the lame chapters.

After the final broadcast and announcement of WANNA ONE members they moved to their new dorm.

 

Jisung almost killed the Nation’s ship aka _OngNiel_  for gracing their room with miracles as soon as they moved in. Jisung, of course, being a bit of a neat freak, went on a disinfecting rampage.

 

The three of them are going to share a room for the rest of their WANNA ONE days. And Jisung would just look up sometimes and ask all the gods and saints as to why he's being punished.

 

He didn't let anyone enter the room until he was sure no one would catch a disease because of _OngNiel _.__

 

They were given enough free or rest days to get over the things they needed before they finally proceeds on filming and shooting CFs and the likes including their future music videos and recording their group songs.

 

On their second day on the new dorm, Daehwi proposed a plan of a small reunion and outing with few Produce 101 trainees, since a lot of them have been into interviews lately.

 

But Woojin went against the idea, he said it would attract the media and fans knowing that the final lineup is still a hot topic on social media.

 

They are currently in the living room discussing their strolling plans and Woojin hasn't given any positive idea so far, totally Daehwi's opposite.

 

"Then let's split the group." Jisung suggested, finishing his pizza. "How about three to four people per group? It will look less suspicious than a group gathering."

 

"Or a double date in that way." Minhyun chimed, "Doesn't matter anyway, we can't go as a big group and not as two either because that will raise even more suspicions. So let's stick with the small group." he continued as he side eyes Seongwoo and Daniel.

 

Everyone nodded their heads,  "Of course someone will have to go with OngNiel they're gonna get our debut delayed if they. . . " Jisung trailed off looking at the _maknae line_ , "you know, do it and get caught."

 

The kids looked down, meanwhile the hyungs laughed.

 

"Then who should go with them?" Sungwoon asked.

 

"Of courseㅡ"

 

"I hate you!" Jaehwan whined.

 

"The nation's thirdwheel shall!" Seongwoo continued.

 

Everyone couldn't help but  laugh at Jaehwan who knew he's screwed up.

 

"How about the others?" Daehwi asked quietly.

 

Everyone knew why he originally wanted this set up.

 

Woojin stood up, his head bowed, he scratched the back of his neck; finally looking up, "I-I'm calling Hyungseop hyung." He said as he walked away with a red face, seeking privacy for a talk over the phone with his love.

 

All of them smiled at how cute Woojin was towards the idea of having Hyungseop around. He must've missed him alot.

 

"I already called Samuel," Daehwi started, not meeting anyone's gaze, "He said he's okay with it."

 

Of course, he misses his Samuel too.

 

Daniel reached out to ruffle his hair, finally remembering how the two would keep on talking anywhere with hushed voices or in English so most of the trainees wouldn't understand them. They wanted to keep it subtle but they obviously failed.

 

Daniel was pulled back from his reverie when Jisung slapped his hand from Daehwi's head, "Did you even wash your hand?" With that, Daehwi inched away. Another burst of laughter in the living room.

 

 

Minhyun said he'll go to Pledis and probably spend his time with NU'EST before their comeback and WANNA ONE's debut knowing that they'll be busy soon. Sungwoon said he'll have lunch with HOTSHOT.

 

Guanlin on the other hand was reluctant, "I want to bring Seonho but," he looked at Minhyun for a moment before looking away, "knowing that Minhyun hyung won't be around, I'm not sure if he's okay with it."

 

The atmosphere suddenly changed. Long silence filled the air.

 

Only to be broken by Jaehwan, "Hey I'm not going with these two," he gestured to __OngNiel__  who were squishing him, "I'm calling Sewoonㅡ"

 

"He said he's busy, he's preparing for his solo debut," Jisung cut him short, “Aaand that’s a little different from a group debut, knowing he’ll do almost every work.” Jaehwan could just sigh in defeat, meanwhile Seongwoo wiggles his eyebrows just to get into Jaehwan’s nerves. Jaehwan couldn’t imagine what kind of day is he going to have sticking with the nation’s ship.

 

“How about you Jisung hyung?” Guanlin asked.

 

“I’m sticking with _WinkDeep_. These two are getting dangerous.” Jisung said as he looked at the little couple with narrowed eyes. Jinyoung and Jihoon blushed as they let go of each other’s hands.

 

“W-Were not!” they said at the same time.

 

Jisung looked at the wallclock, “Okay! Okay Wanna One, let’s talk some more arrangements tomorrow because we’re not sure if some of the people you’ve invited would really come. Time to sleep!” he announced as everyone lazily walked to their rooms.

 

But Jinyoung and Jihoon sneaking a kiss in the midst of scrambling and sighs and complains didn’t escape Jisung’s keep-it-pg-13 eyes and he chased them away immediately, saying that Guanlin shouldn’t be traumatized at a young age.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The outing day came and Jisung was right.

 

Not all the invited people came. Plus, other people who weren’t expected to come, actually came.

 

They’re still in the dorm, waiting for the others to come. If there are still __others__ to expect.

 

Hyungseop was in a corner in the living room trying to appease a sulking and annoyed Woojin who’s standing and facing the glass window, “Woojin please, _he_ needed to come with me or I won’t be here. They won’t let me out without any other Yuehua trainee.”

 

Woojin sighed as he finally faced Hyungseop who was near to tears, he cupped his face with both hands and kissed him on the forehead. No matter how mad he is feeling on the inside, he still can’t resist his boyfriend.

 

“I understand your situation, but” Woojin sighed, “Why _him_  of all people? You could’ve brought Justin or Seunghyuk and I wouldn’t mind I’d be even glad to have Justin to treat us. But why him?” he gestured behind Hyungseop, at Euiwooong who was dead serious looking at them.

 

Hyungseop looked from Euiwoong for a moment then back to Woojin. Sighing, he sensed what’s happening between the two even without any exchange of words. Hyungseop, the never daring and always shy stood on his toes and draped his arms around Woojin’s neck and didn’t care if any camera was rolling. He kissed Woojin square on the lips, he even moved a bit from their original position so anyone watching would get a full view of their make out. Woojin was shocked, but he missed Hyungseop so much—and he wanted to show off to Euiwoong how much do they love each other. Woojin hugged Hyungseop tighter, pressing their lips harder as it took twists and turns. Woojin’s hands fell to Hyungseop’s butt, Hyungseop gasped against Woojin’s mouth as the younger squeezed his ass. Woojin gladly took the opportunity and slid his warm tongue inside Hyungseop’s wet cavern.

 

“Holy shit!” Daniel exclaimed as he passed by the living room on his way to the kitchen, he eyed Euiwoong who was watching the two, “Are you not gonna stop them?”

 

Euiwoong just shrugged, “I can always have Hyungseop to myself. This is just a one-time thing.” he said as he walked out of the living room.

 

Daniel was confused and surprised but he didn’t pushed it further as he saw Seongwoo who’s walking towards their room, wearing only his towel. He seemed to have just finished bathing and Daniel was curious if Seongwoo did anything on the shower because he seemed flustered even from a few feet away. Grinning to himself, his mind was flooded with memories on how wonderful Seongwoo was, literally, _inside out._

 

Jisung didn’t let them bath together because the younger ones woke up later than them so he didn’t want to infect the children by exposing them to Seongwoo and Daniel’s releases.

 

Daniel swallowed as he walked towards their room, wishing Jisung wasn’t there. Their bet entered his mind, and imagining Seongwoo wearing that sexy cat costume. . . Daniel swallowed as he felt warmth slowly spreading in his entirety.

 

But Jisung got it all planned, the oldest wasn’t in the room, but a sulking and gloomy Daehwi was in Jisung’s bed. Got himself cocooned with blankets while staring at the blank wall.

 

“Daehwi?” Daniel called, the younger raised his head and Daniel was met by a pair of eyes, brimmed with red. He’s been crying.

 

“Hey what’s the matter?” He sat on his own bed, across from Jisung’s “Shouldn’t you be preparing? You’ll meet Samuel later. I know you’re already pretty but you should fix yourself up.”

 

“Hyung,” it wasn’t the usual cheerful tone Daehwi used, “Samuel. . .” his voiced toned down as he called his name, Daniel tilted his head curious as to what did Samuel do to make Daehwi so gloomy.

 

Daehwi sighed, “He’s not coming today.”

 

Daniel didn’t know what to say. Daehwi obviously looked and sounded so hurt. He’s been cheerful and was enthusiastic last night, making all the arrangements and participating actively on the plan. And now here he is, Daniel was afraid dark clouds would soon form above their sunshine’s head.

 

Daehwi continued, “He’s recording and practicing with Chungha sunbae-nim today.”

 

Daniel knew Daehwi gave way, usually he would bug other people out until they give in and let him have what he wants. But at that moment he was more than understanding to let Samuel off.

 

“Daehwi you can still go hangout with us,” Daniel said, risking his __plans__  but if it meant having their group’s sunshine back to himself again then it would be worth it.

 

Daehwi looked at him, trying to offer a small smile, “It’s okay hyung. I’ll just stay here. I also promised a video call to Youngmin and Donghyun hyung.” _a video call with them doesn’t take a whole day,_ he wanted to say.

 

“Are you gonna be okay here, alone? We’ll be out for quite some time.”

 

Daehwi shook just shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sungwoon and Minhyun already left, excited to see their friends. Jisung was in his final round of checking the rooms before finally leaving, he reached the biggest room.

 

“Guanlin?” Jisung called him from the corridor as he saw Guanlin packing a few things on his backpack.

 

Guanlin turned his head and greeted Jisung, “Where are you and Seonho planning to go?” Jisung asked with his gentle voice while picking some towels and shirts that were scattered on the floor.

 

The younger’s hand went to the back of his head, scratching it, and Jisung, being their group’s mom already know that Guanlin was reluctant.

 

 “Hyung I’m going to our dorm at CUBE. Seonho couldn’t go today because he’s been sick. I couldn’t call him last night so I asked Wooseok hyung if he knows Seonho’s schedule but he said Seonho has been feeling unwell since yesterday. So. . .”  Guanlin trailed off.

 

Jisung’s mouth formed and ‘o’ understanding the situation, he went to pat the younger’s shoulder, he looked at his wristwatch, “We still have half an hour,” he said, more likely to himself making Guanlin confused, “Wait here Guanlin okay? Don’t go anywhere while I’m gone.” Guanlin only tilted his head in utter confusion.

 

Nevertheless, Guanlin packed his bag with some clothes and medicine, his Wooseok hyung called him while he was in the middle of packing telling him that he’ll pick him up in ten minutes.

 

When the call ended, Jisung was back in their room again. Guanlin saw Jisung was holding three lunchboxes, the younger looked at him, “Seonho eats five times a day so I’ve prepared a meal for three people.” then he handed Guanlin the lunchboxes.

 

He hesitantly took the lunchboxes, awed at his Hyung, “Hyung, thank you so much.” Guanlin knew it was not enough to express how much grateful he was for having Jisung, and every WANNA ONE member in his life.

 

Jisung just gave him one of his warmest smiles, “I’m Wanna One’s mom, am I not?” then he flashed his famous grin and wiggled his eyebrows, “And, you might want to buy some fruits while you’re on your way.” then he left Guanlin, who’s smiling and grateful for his new found family.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung immediately went to Sungwoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung’s shared room. As he opened the door the sight of Jihoon straddling Jinyoung, crumpling their clothes as they kiss sloppily didn’t surprise Jisung.

 

They didn’t notice him entering, Jisung watched, horrified as Jinyoung’s hand went inside Jihoon’s hand, traveling higher and higher. And he could here Jihoon groaning. He cleared his throat as he walked towards them and pried Jihoon off younger by the back of his shirt. “Hyung!” Jihoon whined.

 

“Go to the living room now you two or I’ll leave one of you here while I take one with me out.” he threatened and the two immediately walked out of the room.

 

As Jisung was left alone, he looked around and sighed, _Am I going to disinfect more often now?_ He asked himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Daniel?”Daniel looked up as he finished tying his shoelaces.

 

“Hyung. . .” he called as he observed Seongwoo’s bare shoulder, the older was peeking from the doorway.

 

Daniel walked towards Seongwoo, he finally opened the door, revealing the still naked except for his towel Seongwoo. He let the older finally enter the room, but Seongwoo stayed on the door,  closing it behind him as he leaned against it.

 

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, “Why are you still wearing your towel?”he asked, eyeing the older.

 

 

Seongwoo swallowed, his lips and throat drying. “I—I. . .” but it was already too late, Daniel’s eyes already reached his middle and he grinned as soon as he saw his erection that was visible underneath the towel.

 

“What is this Seongwoo?” He said as he cocked his head, still grinning. He crossed his arms over his chest, amused at the sight.

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “You fucking know that exactly this is.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Daniel took him by the waist and pulled him close to himself, he can fully feel something hard poking him even with the fabric between them, “But, what I want to know is,” Daniel suddenly let go of Seongwoo and pushed him by the shoulders back to the door, “How the fuck did you get these _baby_?”

 

Seongwoo’s mind immediately thought of replying _Daddy_  to Daniel but he held himself back as something moved under a lump of blankets on Jisung’s bed.

 

Daniel saw as Seongwoo’s eyes dart between his and on something behind him, he chuckled, understanding. But knowing that young and innocent sleeping Daehwi was in the same room as them didn’t stop him from slipping a hand in underneath the older’s towel, placing it between Seongwoo’s thighs, caressing the bare warm and smooth skin. Seongwoo’s breathing hitched at the contact. He wanted to close his thighs, skin itching for more contact, but he waited patiently as Daniel slowly raced his fingers higher and higher.

 

Daniel immediately used his other hand to cover his boyfriend’s mouth. Seongwoo’s moans were muffled through Daniel’s hand as the latter grazed his bare thighs with his rough fingers. Seongwoo closed his eyes as he felt Daniel’s warm fingers cover his throbbing cock. He whimpered and groaned as Daniel worked a pace that he hated, fast then slow then fast again.

 

_Seongwoo was peacefully taking a bath when he remembered their bet the night before the final broadcast. He imagined himself wearing an erotic cat costume and how it would accentuate his sexy figure. He suddenly felt a warm and tingling sensation forming inside. He tried to shake the thought away, fortunately he succeeded but only to be replaced by the thought of entering Daniel. He never had a thought of being the one entering Daniel until he made a show of his plump ass. Then he just found himself curling his fingers around his cock, feeling how warm his hand was and imagining how warmer and more pleasant Daniel’s hole would be. He slid his hand up and down his length, mimicking Daniel’s teasing thumb on his slit. It was nice and arousing, just thinking of Daniel and entering him but it wasn’t enough. It only drove him near orgasm but he couldn’t release._

 

“Shh. . .” Daniel was trying to shush him and he wanted to kick the younger in the crotch because he was biting his earlobe at the same time as if doing that would help him suppress his moans.

 

Daniel, the ever teasing Kang, sandwich Seongwoo against the door even more, bucking their hips together as he played on Seongwoo’s length. He would press his thumb over Seongwoo’s tip and it would send stars on the back of the older’s eyes as he archs his back, his hands clenching on the younger’s shirt, leaving evidences which would be hints to Jisung later.

 

“Hyung,” he called Seongwoo with his sexy bedroom voice, driving Seongwoo nearer to the edge, “Shh. . .you don’t want Daehwi catching us, do you?” then he felt Daniel smile against his neck as he slowed the pace.

 

 _Fuck you, fuck you._ Seongwoo wanted to yell at Daniel for prolonging his agony when he knew he was near. Squeezing him harder.

 

 

Seongwoo’s clutched at Daniel’s shoulder tighter, begging for a release. Daniel wanted to play with Seongwoo longer but he knew Jisung would be looking for them soon. So he let Seongwoo off with a throaty groan as he quicken his pace until the older came to his hand with warm milk.

 

Seongwoo was panting and weak to his knees but he managed to peel himself off the door and clean himself and put on his clothes just in time for Jisung to enter the room.

 

He looked at Seongwoo who was tying his shoelaces and Daniel who was zipping his backpack and the soundly sleeping Daehwi on his bed, who seemed _unharmed_. He felt a blossoming hope  on his chest for _OngNiel_.

 

 

He was about to congratulate the two when he felt his bare feet step on to something slick. And without looking down, he went straight to the two and dragged them off the room by their ears.

 

They reached the living room where everyone else was.

 

And he was more horrified to see Woojin and Hyungseop with swollen lips, crumpled clothes and disarrayed hairs and a not-so-amused Euiwoong at the corner. Jihoon and Jinyoung were also there and he was slightly glad that they were only leaning against each other, obviously bored. Jaehwan was at floor playing with his phone.

 

Jisung let go of Seongwoo and Daniel’s ears, their hands immediately went to their ears.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel whined, “That quite hurts.”

 

He stomped his feet as his hands flew to his hips, “What the hell were you two thinking? Daehwi was there!”

 

“Well he was still sound asleep and unharmed as you saw.” Daniel answered, rubbing his ear.

 

“And what if he did wake up to your shits?”

 

“He did not, can’t we just be thankful for that?”

 

Jisung could only sigh, he thought of strangling Daniel and Seongwoo but he thought of just strangling himself instead, because that would actually take lesser work.

 

In the middle of _OngNielSung’s_ argument, Jaehwan walked in.

 

“So are we gonna go out or what?” Jaehwan asked, obviously not excited about actually taking the role of being the Nation’s Thirdwheel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung asked a manager to drive them off.

 

Firstly dropping off Woojin, Hyungseop and Euiwoong by the amusement park. Then, Daniel, Seongwoo and Jaehwan by a mall, and lastly, Jisung, Jinyoung and Jihoon by the supermarket.

 

Everything looked fine as it should. They were wearing masks and caps.

 

Jisung went to the supermarket and did some grocery shopping with Jihoon and Jinyoung. They helped and didn’t help him. Jinyoung would prefer the grapes flavoured juice while Jihoon would choose the strawberry and Jisung would end up buying both. They were in public and a lot of housewives who still believe in the stereotype society were in the grocery store, which means _WinkDeep_  kept their horses.

 

Jisung almost hoped for the best of the day not until a call registered Euiwoong’s name in the phone their manager lent him to use while they’re out.

Jisung answered the call, “Yes? Hello.”

 

“Hyung I’m going home.” Euiwoong said with a firm tone from the other line.

 

“What?! Why?!” Jisung couldn’t help himself from raising his voice, panic raising on his chest, “Where’s Woojin and Hyungseop?”

 

Jisung heard a sigh from the other line, “We went to a cafe, I couldn’t separate them so I had to order for our food from the counter but when I came back to our table they’re no where to be found.”

 

“You can’t go home yet. Have you tried looking for them around? They wouldn’t get that far.”

 

“Hyung, I have exams coming. I have to study, I’m sorry to fail you but I don’t want to fail my exams too. I’m really sorry about this.”

 

“But—”

 

“Bye __hyung__.” and he was off.

 

Jisung could only sigh in defeat. _What were Woojin and Hyungseop thinking?_ He could just hope they’re not gonna get lost.

 

Then something registered into his mind, he paused on his tracks, _why are there no noise or whine following him_ , he frantically looked around and behind him. And pulled at his hair like a madman when he saw no one was trailing behind him.

 

He lost _WinkDeep _.__

__

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung?” Jaehwan answered the call, but he was still looking at the shirt displays.

 

“Jaehwannie, where’s Daniel and Seongwoo?” He could hear frustration and urgency in his voice, which made him confused.

 

“Uhh,” he looked around, spotting Daniel and Seongwoo entering the same fitting room, “They’re still in my line of sight. Why? Something happened?”

 

“Euiwoong lost Woojin and Hyungseop. And I just lost Jihoon and Jinyoung.” Jaehwan choked on his drink.

 

“What?!” Then all eyes were on him, he lowered his head as he murmured apologies.

 

“That’s why you can’t let loose those two! Where are they anyway?”

 

“At the fitting room, I’m going there right now.” True to his words, he went to the line of fitting rooms, phone in hand, leaving his drink on a trashcan.

 

He was about to knock on the door of the fitting room where he saw Seongwoo and Daniel earlier, when it opened and a warm hand yanked him inside by the wrist.

 

Inside, he was met by two pairs of hungry eyes and he swore that he has never felt like peeing on his pants until that moment.

 

He tried to pull his hand back from Daniel’s firm grip, “What—” but he was cut off as Daniel pushed him against the mirror on the small room. He raised his other hand to fight off but Daniel caught it again by the wrist and pinned both his hands above his head. His phone fell on the floor.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo looked both feverish, their cheeks burning with red, breathing ragged through their mouths as if breathing through  their noses weren’t enough.

 

Jaehwan wasn’t clueless about what was about to happen and he felt bad about feeling a bit excited about it.

 

“Daniel, let go of me.” he whined as he tried to yank his hand off the mirror and out of Daniel’s grasped. But Daniel just smiled at him, fascinated by Jaehwan’s reactions, “I swear, I’m going to—fuck Seongwoo, what the hell are you doing?!”

 

Seongwoo ducked down not minding Jaehwan’s complaints as he went to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Jaehwan felt a shiver ran down his spine as his member was exposed. Seongwoo licked his lips and swallowed hard as he looked at Jaehwan’s length. “S-stop. . .” Jaehwan plead as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Jaehwan opened his mouth to complain and scream for help but Daniel’s warm full lips were already on him, he gasped at the contact, Daniel taking the opportunity to slip his warm tongue inside Jaehwan’s cavern. Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt something warm and wet covering his buddy down there. And he hated himself when he instinctively bucked his hips against Seongwoo’s mouth. Seongwoo made a choked noises making Jaehwan feel vibrations on his dick, which hardened it even more. Daniel’s playful hands went inside Jaehwan’s shirt and he didn’t know where to focus, losing himself in the game of three.

 

Daniel left Jaehwan’s mouth to nip on his neck, Jaehwan was still a bit grateful that Daniel didn’t seem like he’s planning on leaving a mark. His warm huge hands traveled higher, from his tummy finally settling to his chest, squeezing it. Jaehwan wanted to moan as loudly as he could but he shouldn’t. His debut is on the line if he tried to make any noise, he bit his lower lip to keep it to himself.

 

But Daniel ever so playful, and Seongwoo being a huge tease managed to make Jaehwan whimper and moan a little bit too loud. Daniel pulled his hand back from Jaehwan’s skin to unbutton his shirt. Then went back on playing with his pinkish and upright nipples, squeezing and flicking the other with his hand while sucking the other with his wet mouth. Jaehwan couldn’t help a throaty groan escape his mouth as Daniel twirled his tongue around his other nipple. Jaehwan hadn’t thought of melting for overstimulation until Seongwoo put his thigh over a shoulder, opening him. Then he felt a slick finger circling his rim before slowly digging in fully. He moaned at the weird feeling, shutting his eyes tight.

 

Jaehwan was still thankful to have Daniel to support him when his knees buckled as Seongwoo curled his finger inside him, immediately hitting something.

 

But a knock on the other side of the fitting room’s door alarmed him. He tried hard to open his eyes and look at Seongwoo and Daniel but Seongwoo was still sucking him off, licking at his length with his sinful tongue and Daniel was still busy leaving hickeys on his chest.

 

“Sir are you okay? I heard something. . .” a female employee’s voice inquired.

 

“I-I ugh. . .” It was impossible for Jaehwan to even form a single word if Seongwoo is finger fucking him and Daniel is licking and biting his earlobe.

 

“Answer him Jaehwan or we’ll get caught.” Daniel ordered, directly on his ear that his hot breath sent shivers down his spine. A pleasurable warm feeling traveling down his cock, hinting him that he’s close.

 

 

“I-I’m ah, go-g-good.” Jaehwan said as he fuck Seongwoo’s mouth, rocking himself, meeting Seongwoo’s bobbing head.

 

“Sir are you sure?” worry was evident on her voice.

“Y-yes!” he almost screamed as he came to Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

He heard footsteps walking away. He looked down at Seongwoo jsut in time to see him swallowing his milk and licking the remaining off his lips. “Seongwoo. . .” Jaehwan called as he felt Seongwoo add another finger inside him. Finger fucking him with two, Daniel’s mouth came back to his.

 

“Play with me Jaehwan,” Daniel whispered on his lips as Jaehwan opened his mouth and let Daniel’s tongue play with his. He bit Daniel’s lower lip as he felt Seongwoo add another finger, scissoring more on his way.

 

“Hn-nngh,”Jaehwan whimpered against Daniel’s mouth, Seongwoo’s mouth went to his milky thighs sucking on them, leaving marks, Jaehwan groaned when Daniel’s other hand traveled down to his abandoned cock, gripping it. He just came but he knew that he might come again if Seongwoo kept on fucking him with his long fingers while Daniel presses his thumb on the tip of his dick while stroking his length.

 

It was too much stimulation, their ministrations sending stars on his vision and multiple shivers down his spine.

 

The coil of warmth on the pit of his stomach threatening to get loose as the movements of the two guys turned erratic.

 

Jaehwan didn’t know whose movements to meet, Seongwoo’s fingers or Daniel’s hand. But he kept on buckling his hips, eager to meet his release. Daniel smirked at the sight of Jaehwan’s agonized entirety and felt himself swallowing as he saw Seongwoo fingering Jaehwan, imagining how those sinful fingers would fuck him soon.

 

“Down Daniel, me fucking you here isn’t part of the plan. . .” Seongwoo said as he met Daniel’s gaze.

 

Daniel pouted, “Then can I fuck you instead?”

 

 _Fuck you, you two!_ Jaehwan wanted to scream at them. They’re casually talking about fucking each other on a fitting room, plus he’d there and their fucking hands are playing with him. _How can they do it so casually? “_ Ugghnng,” he felt Seongwoo curling his fingers inside him.

__

Seongwoo smiled, looking up at Daniel, he opened his mouth to respond just in time for Jaehwan to come, staining his face wiht his release. He licked off the once hitting his lips.

 

Seongwoo stood up, pulling his fingers from Jaehwan’s hole. Daniel milked Jaehwan, squeezing every come out of him before finally letting go. The two leaving a weakened Jaehwan leaning against the mirror on the wall.

 

Seongwoo faced Daniel and kissed him open mouthed, the younger tasting Jaehwan through his boyfriend’s mouth. Daniel groaned and tried to chase Seongwoo’s lips as the older pulled away. Seongwoo held Daniel’s chin with his hand, meeting the younger’s hungry eyes.

 

“Beg Daniel,” he grinned, “Beg to let you fuck me.”

 

Daniel pulled Seongwoo against him, moving them to Jaehwan’s place, until Jaehwan was sandwiched between the mirror on the wall and Seongwoo. And he doesn’t like the ideas coming off on his mind as he saw their positions.

 

Daniel turned Seongwoo around to face Jaehwan, “What—” his protest was cut short when Seongwoo turned Jaehwan around, so he’s facing his fresh from fucking self on the mirror. His eyes grew at the sight of himself, hair is a mess, his cheeks tinted with red, his chest full of red marks that will turn into bruises soon, his upright nipples are red.

 

 

Seongwoo’s hand went to lean on the mirror as the other one went to clamp on his hip, pressing his chest against Jaehwan’s bare back. Seongwoo pants lowered to his ankles, Daniel’s was still on his thighs.

 

He heard Seongwoo grunt against his back, “D-Dan. . .Daniel ugh. . .” Seongwoo whimpered as he leaned his head on Jaehwan’s back. His honey-like voice being the sweetest and most seductive during sex.

 

Jaehwan swallowed, wondering if Seongwoo was even prepped before being penetrated but basing on his hard breathing, he guessed Daniel just entered him without proper stretching. He was about to ask if Seongwoo was okay, but he knew it wasn’t time to worry about others.

 

Jaehwan felt something entering him from behind, something more solid and thicker than Seongwoo’s fingers and he gasped and leaned his forehead against the mirror as he felt Seongwoo’s length inching forward. “W-Wait. . .” he tried to steady his breathing as he writhed. Flesh burning at the stretch.

 

But Daniel was too eager and turned on to even wait for Jaehwan to adjust. He thrusts forward, making Seongwoo do the same until the three of them were grunting and groaning on the small fitting room. Jaehwan and Seongwoo watched on the full sized mirror, being fucked from behind, their mouths hanging. Daniel setting the pace, slow then fast then it turned all erratic and too much, it didn’t took long before Jaehwan’s third release. Seongwoo rode Jaehwan a bit more before finally filling his hole with his juice, it took Daniel the longest, he probably held himself before finally gracing Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo pulled out from Jaehwan and as he did so, warm juice flowed out from his hole to his legs, same happened to Seongwoo when Daniel pulled out.

 

Daniel handed them both wet tissues, Jaehwan slumped on the floor feeling the weakest he’d ever been. Seongwoo chuckled at the sight.

 

Daniel tucked himself back to his pants and fixed his hair and clothes, looking like nothing fucked up happened. Seongwoo bent over the wall to get everything out of him, “Fuck you Daniel,” he breathed as he winced while cleaning himself, “That fucking hurts, being fucked without preparation.”

 

Daniel only laughed and feasted on the sight of Seongwoo displaying his ass in front of him. They both helped Jaehwan clean then, since he looked and felt like he couldn’t even move an inch. Being the most used and abused among them.

 

 Jaehwan suddenly felt a cold thing on his thigh, his hand went to grab it.

 

It was his phone.

 

When he opened it, he wanted nothing but for the ground to swallow him whole. Jisung hadn’t ended the call all along.

 

Jaehwan remembered how he felt all the sensation and pleasure as Seongwoo fucked him, that his complaints turned into __yeses, ahs and mores.__

__

He swallowed before putting his hand on his phone, but what shocked him more was to hear grunts and moan on the other line. He looked at his phone to check if it was still connected, it was.

 

“Hyung. . .” Jaehwan called.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel looked at him, curious and confused. He turned his phone to them.

 

“Turn it on loudspeaker.” Daniel whispered, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

 

As Jaehwan did so, they all heard Jisung moaning on the other line, his heavy ass breathing audible.

 

“Record it.” Seongwoo said, and Jaehwan being the most obedient and pliant person in that small room, did so.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daehwi was left alone in their dorm, he didn’t do anything on that particular day other than going to the kitchen to eat. No matter how heart broken he felt, he still can’t starve himself.

 

It was around seven in the evening when he heard their doorbell ring making him jump on the bed.

 

Honestly, he was scared. He decided not to go check it out.

 

What if it was a stalker? A killer? He didn’t want to end his career that immediately.

 

He ignored the ringing. But when his phone rang, he quickly grabbed it and look at the registered name of the caller. Expecting it to be Jisung or Sungwoon or Minhyun since they’re the most caring and thoughtful members.

 

But what he didn’t expect was for Samuel’s name under the contact name “My Sammy” registers. He fixed himself and coughed to steady his vocals before answering. He wanted to hit himself suddenly, being that stupid and smitten for Samuel. Jsut a call from him and he could feel his heart racing.

 

“Hey. . .” Daehwi said over the phone.

 

“Daehwi?” he swallowed at the sound of Samuel’s voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you still in your dorm? You didn’t go out?”

 

 _ _No stupid. You left me hanging, I was hurt and broken how am I supposed to go out and have fun.__ He thought, but instead answered, “No Samuel, I’m still at the dorm.”

 

“Can you open up?”

 

“Yeoreojwo?” Daehwi might’ve sounded stupid as he thought he was when he heard Samuel laugh on the other line.

 

“Yeah, I’m on the other side of your fortress’ gate princess. Open up or you’ll send your knight off.”

 

Daehwi immediately threw off all the blankets from his body and raced to open their gate.

 

He was met with Samuel’s familiar brown eyes, the taller on immediately latched his arms around Daehwi. Daehwi turned the hug back, almost crying.

 

Samuel pulled back, cupping Daehwi’s face with his hands, then kissing him. Daehwi felt electric shocks inside him as their lips met.

 

Pulling back for a few inches, “God, I missed you so much Daehwi.” Samuel said, leaning his forehead against Daehwi’s.

 

Daehwi was pouting and it was on the top of his most missed things about Daehwi list. He was the cutest when he does that.

 

“I thought you’ll never come.” Daehwi said.

 

“I finished our recording and practice as soon as possible.” Samuel said, pecking on Daehwi’s lips, not minding whether any stalker was around, taking pictures of them being sweet and touchy on Wanna One’s front steps.

 

“How was Chungha sunbaenim?”

 

Samuel could hear a hint of jealousy on his voice, he smiled at the thought of Daehwi’s jealousy.

 

“She was really good, I learned a lot from her.”

 

Daehwi humped and leaned away from Samuel, pouting even more. “Yeah, then you should’ve stayed with her more. You won’t learn anything from me, I’m as inexperienced as you are, I’m a rookie.” Daehwi retracted himself from Samuel’s embrace and took few steps back until he was a half meter away from their dorm’s front door, crossing his arms over chest.

 

But Samuel could just think of how Daehwi is being the most adorable thing in the whole world, pouting and sulking like that despite the fact that he can be the most terrifying music rival.

 

Samuel took few steps forward, making Daehwi step back until his back hits the door. Daehwi’s hand touching the solid thing behind him. Samuel trapped him in between his arms, leaning his head on the either sides of Daehwi’s head.

 

His adorable sulking figure, turned into a swallowing cute one.

 

 

“Come on Daehwi, you know you’re the one I want.” Daehwi’s mouth fell open and Samuel wants to take back his statement as soon as he said it, because it didn’t sound like how he wanted it to be. He could feel himself flushing as he saw Daehwi’s cheeks turning the shade of red. Samuel opened his mouth to say something when Jisung’s voice cut through the silence of the night.

 

 

“Okay kids! What the hell if happening in here?” Samuel immediately scrambled away from Daehwi, trying not to give Jisung any bad idea of them. Jisung pushed the gate open to enter and closed it behind him. Jisung was carrying huge bags of grocery items.

 

“I-I was just asking if Daehwi wants to eat dinner with me outside. . . Since, you know hyung, I couldn’t make it today.” He looked at Jisung who was eyeing him, he thought he was probably mad for leaving Daehwi hanging.

 

Jisung sighed out of exhaustion, “Fine, do whatever you want but be back before eleven.” he went to tap on Samuel’s shoulder, “I have my trust in you Samuel and Daehwi.” Samuel swallowed as he gave his hyung a nervous smile. Then just like that Jisung has gone inside. Leaving Samuel mystified as to why his hyung looked so flustered, he assumed because Jisung went grocery shopping that he was just tired. Daehwi was silently giggling to himself as he noticed Jisung’s zipper open when he passed by him. Thinking how embarrassing could Jisung be, walking through the grocery store with his zipper hanging open.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ I want to apologize for the lame OngNielHwan threesome lol I was struggling on how to put two things at once.
> 
> \+ (From the previous chapter) "Are we going to have top Seongwoo soon?"  
> \+ WE STILL HAVE THEIR BET ;)  
> \+ Seongwoo in a cat costume, Daniel bottoming.
> 
> PS. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	5. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't really updated for almost a month now. I've been really busy with school. But, LOL, when you really wanna write you'll find a way.
> 
> I wrote this while having our math class, my professor was standing in front, explaining; my classmates were all eyes and ears to him and I'm there at the last row of seats, writing smut.
> 
> Ps. Hoping my religion prof could forgive me.
> 
> Pps. Typo and grammar errors ahead.

 

 

 

**~*~**

  
It's been a month packed with schedulesㅡinterviews, CF filming, variety show guesting and a lot more..

Seongwoo was becoming sexually frustrated. And he was glad he wasn't alone on that matter.

He leaned against his chair as he took air sharply. Throwing his head back and trying so hard to make a relaxed face to fool everyone in front of them that he was just having a break; not having a hand caressing his inner thigh.

Seongwoo put his hand  above Daniel's wrist, but didn't stop him from teasing and massaging his thigh.

It was their last fanmeet for the month. Ending their promotion period with a fanmeeting. Seongwoo knew that Daniel, being sex starved bed god Daniel, couldn't wait to finally have his hands over his boyfriend.

And Seongwoo being untouchedㅡwell, at least not entirely since they still manage handjobs and blowjobs during their bath time or whenever there's a long ass travel  and line of vehicles because of traffic, they manage to sneak touching each other at the back seats of the van.

Everytime Daniel's calloused hands, due to dancing, gets a grip of his needy cock, Seongwoo couldn't help but ask for more. Daniel wanted to go way further but they needed self retraint for their packed schedules.

Daniel struggles sometimes because a needy Seongwoo doesn't visit often. So, most the time he just let the elder settle with his fingers playing inside of him. Making Seongwoo squirm and moan in pleasure. Daniel's turned on by how Seongwoo becomes a hot mess everytime he finger fucks him, would command Seongwoo to his knees as he takes his turn to fuck his sinful warm mouth.

"Dan..." Seongwoo called, taking both of them to reality. The older gripped lightly at Daniel's wrist.

Seongwoo wants to smack Daniel. The younger is playing dirty under the covered table with his large hand teasing his hyung's growing lump while displaying innocent smiles to the fans in front of them. Not knowing about Daniel's daddy side, the fansite noonas keep on taking pictures of Daniel.

Despite his display and distraction, Daniel still caught a fan taking a photo of Seongwoo. Worse, he knew that only photos of his boyfriend baring his neck for everyone to feast on would be the only ones that could be taken at the moment as Seongwo's head is still thrown back.

"D-Daniel..." Seongwoo called again, under his breath this time. Daniel's smile grew wider as he felt Seongwoo stiffen under his touch; legs closing. He knew Seongwoo wants more contact. Daniel wants nothing but to go down and give his boyfriend one of his infamous blowjobs right thereㅡbut he knew he couldn't.

They both needed to wait til the fanmeeting ends, it felt like it was the longest fanmeeting they've ever done.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

 

"Thank you for your support and love everyone! We'll see each other again when we come back with a new and better image of Wanna One!" Jisung said as he smiles and sends his farewell ment for the fans. The fans just 'awwed' in their seats as they watch Wanna One members going backstage. Their hands busy taking pictures..

 

 

 

Once WANNA ONE members have been settled on the dressing room, changed to their casual and comfortable house clothes. The maknae line sleeping like dead rocks on the couch, leaning against each other not minding about getting squished because they're all tired as hell. Jisung looked at them fondly as he draped a thin quilt above them.

 

 

 

"Ah! Finally!" Jaehwan said as he threw his hands up, leaning against the head rest of the single couch, "We're going to the paradise also known as rest!"

 

 

 

Daniel smiled at him knowing he was right about one thingㅡthey're going to the paradise, but the 'rest' one? Daniel wasn't quite sure about that since he caught Minhyun throwing his arm on Jaehwan's shoulder. Minhyun's sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Minhyun leaned down, whispered directly at the younger's ear while looking at Daniel. Daniel wants to know what the Emperor said but red spreading on Jaehwan's face down to his neck was enough of an answer. Daniel shook his head, Minhyun only gave him a meaningful grin.

 

 

 

"Daniel?" Daniel's head jerked up as he heard Seongwoo calling him from the door. The raven haired guy looking at him from the half open door, with his head peeking.

 

 

 

Daniel immediately stood up, curious.

 

 

 

"I want to talk to you about something," he said with a quiet voice, roaming his eyes around the room, "But maybe not here?" Seongwoo said.

 

 

 

Daniel looked at their leader Jisung before responding because Seongwoo obviously has something under his sleeve no matter how he tries so hard to hide it; masking it with his innocent act, he's an actor afterall.

 

 

 

Jisung weighed his choices before finally responding, "Fine. Go. But we only have fifteen more minutes before finally dispatching." He said with a sigh, knowing exactly what might happen, "And are you not tired you sex deprived people?" He was right, all of them are tired. But when did their exhaustion ever stopped the kinky couple?

 

 

 

Daniel shrugged as he made his way to his waiting boyfriend who finally lets his grin show, "As you've said it hyung, we're _sex deprived_." Then he laughed, giving Jaehwan a mischievous smile; the latter returning it with the same playfulness as they both diverted their gazes to Jisung who's brows creased in utter confusion.

 

 

 

"Fifteen minutes _OngNiel_ , fifteen minutes you fuckers."

 

 

 

As soon as they've entered a room Daniel immediately cornered Seongwoo with his arms caging the elder.

 

 

 

They didn't run and the room is pretty cool but as theh stared at each other they've started breathing raggedly. Daniel's hunting eyes raked the entirety of his boyfriend, licking his lips as he gaze on his soft milky neck, his chest where his nipples are pretty visible due to his thin shirt. Daniel was pretty he wants to play and suck those pair.

 

 

 

Seongwoo snaked his arm around Daniel's waist, pulling him so they're grinding their growing erections against each other. The younger groaned low as he bucked his hips, earning a sexy moan from Seongwoo. Daniel lets his head fall onto Seongwoo's shoulder as they grind even more. Loving the syncing heat of their bodies.

 

 

 

"I suddenly miss my _Yeoreojwo_ era Daniel." Seongwoo said as he nipped on the lower back of Daniel's ear.

 

 

 

Daniel raises his head a bit which stops Seongwoo's work, "If I were truly a wolf guy, I wouldn't hesitate to mate with you."

 

 

 

Seongwoo chuckled, shaking his head.

 

 

 

They stayed in that position for some moment before finally letting air pass between their bodies. The ten minutes reminder of Jisung  on their minds.

 

 

 

"Uhh, so what are we doing here _hyung_?" Daniel asked as he looked around the dim lit stock room.

 

 

 

Seongwoo tilted his head, he's grinning from ear to ear, "I have a _gift_ for you Dan." Then with one swift flip, Daniel finds himself cornered. Playful smirk displayed on his boyfriend's  sexy lips. He felt something uncoil inside him. A sense of excitement and curiosity upswells.

 

 

 

Daniel beamed at the mention of gift, "Ah _hyung_! What is it? Bring it out already! I wanna see." He started inspecting Seongwoo's body and clothes for any gift.

 

 

 

Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel's cuteness. One moment he's Seongwoo's daddy, the next second he's already his baby.

 

 

 

"Calm down Dan..." he said, lowering his tone. Expression, from a playful to a serious one.

 

 

 

Daniel retracted his hands as Seongwoo leaned closer.

 

 

 

He had expected the kiss. They've kissed a hundred times before, but receiving a heated one from Seongwoo as he hovers over Daniel with his forehand leaning against the door cornering Danielㅡit brings the younger to a whole new level of excitement.

 

 

 

Their warm slick tongues fought for dominance. Daniel could feel drool flow from the edge of his mouth but he didn't mind it as Seongwoo's mouth travelled down to his jaw, to his neck. The elder bit the flesh on Daniel's neck, tugging it in between his teeth.

 

 

 

"H-Hyunnghn..." Daniel called as he gripped onto Seongwoo's shoulder; feeling his knees buckle as he felt Seongwoo palming his growing lump under his jeans.

 

 

 

Daniel asked for more friction, pressing himself against Seongwoo's expert hand.

 

 

 

"H-Hyung, h-hurryㅡughㅡh-hurry up..." He plead in a breathy manner.

 

 

 

"Shh, down Daniel, down." Seongwoo grinned as Daniel pouted. It felt like he's actually taming a beast and yes, Danielbis a big beast in bed. Seongwoo wouldn't mind getting his clothes shredded by Daniel, but he'll save that for some other time.

 

 

 

As Daniel starts to grind himself more desperate against Seongwoo, the latter knew it's time.

 

 

 

Instead of satisfying his sex-starved boyfriend and probably himself, he leaned away from their heated bodies leaving a confused and messed up Daniel.

 

 

 

He stood a few feet away from Daniel, just enough distance to watch his boyfriend's perfect fucking body. Despite the dimness of the room, he could make out Daniel's hard on  and needy expressionㅡhe knew his timing is perfect.

 

 

 

" _Hyung_..." Daniel called as he tried to reach out and step towards Seongwoo. But Seongwoo only took a step back with a shake of his head.

 

 

 

_"Daniel, why don't we play a game?"_ He said with a grin, making Daniel pause on his track.

 

 

 

Daniel was confused, he wants nothing but to bend and fuck Seongwoo from behind or fuck him against the wall. But his kinky side plays better. He leaned back against the door, getting himself into the same.

 

 

 

"W-What game are we playing _hyung_?" He asked, curious, feeling naked and a bit nervous under Seongwoo's observing eyes.

 

 

 

"Daniel," he called tilting his head, _"Why don't you play with yourself?"_

 

 

 

Daniel wasn't quite sure he heard it right the first time, "Pardon?"

 

 

 

With this Daniel was sure the game has started.

 

 

 

With a scowl Seongwoo said his demands again, "I said play with yourself. Get your fucking fingers flick those nubs and up inside your ass. Stroke your cock and play with the slit. You got that?"

 

 

 

Daniel was speechless, Seongwoo laiding out the details for him was a  different one with the usual guy he has under him begging him to get fucked by Daniel. He deserves a best actor award for this one, Daniel thought.

 

 

 

"Y-Yes _hyungㅡ_ "

 

 

 

Seongwoo snickered, "You don't call me _hyung_ or anything else." His eyes bore into Daniel, for a moment he wasn't sure if this was all an act. "You're going to call me master." Seongwoo continued with a smirk.

 

 

 

"Yes, _M-Master_." He tries to play with the new words and he discovered it fits freaking well with his tongue.

 

 

 

**~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. We're just a chapter or two away from Top!Ong.
> 
> Ps. This chapter has been some kind of consolation.
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	6. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Seongwoo's gift for Daniel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAt wAs SeOngwOO's giFt tO DAniEl? (from the previous chapter)
> 
> guess who wrote this before her exams? i was just feeling all antsy, i wrote this to relieve some nervousness because damn. . . i was just anxious and all.

Daniel started with his nubs.

 

It's entirely his first time to play with himself, except for jerking off. But playing his nippies and ass? They're all entirely new to him and he wasn't quite sure if he'll be able to give one good damn show for Seongwoo; who studies him with his eyes. Drinking up to the scene of his aroused boyfriend.

 

Daniel was about to insert a hand inside his shirt, when Seongwoo told him to stop.

 

"How am I supposed to p-play if I won't...you know?" Daniel asked, looking from his lowered eyelashes as he is dazed from the sensation and thrill of their game.

 

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes, "You impolite brat. What did I tell you to call me?"

 

Daniel swallowed hard as Seongwoo's voice raised, "IㅡI'm sorry master." He apologized. Seongwoo felt a bit guilty, Daniel sounded like a hurt puppy. But it’s his game, he does what he wants.

 

Gaining his composure, Seongwoo narrowed his eyes a bit, his years of training as an actor kicks in, "Feel yourself under the fabric. Let it graze your skin." He ordered; Daniel did as he was told and he felt even more aroused than ever.

 

Sooner, he was filling up the room with his moans, calling up to Seongwoo, "M-Master..." it's just his nipples and he's already like that. He wondered if Seongwoo has ever done it, because it felt so fucking good to Danielㅡto have the soft cotton of his shirt brush against his sensitive buds.

 

Seongwoo's smiled at the scene.

 

"Pants down Daniel." Submissive Daniel is polite and obedient. Unbuckling his pants as quickly as he can, he started stroking himself up and down. Eyes tightly shut. Hands over his body, playing by himself.

 

Playing alone.

 

It wasn't enough.

 

"MㅡMaster," Daniel cracks open an eye.

 

Seongwoo cocked his head, eyes enjoying the scene, he wish he brought his videocam with him so he can record it and watch it again and again. He'd surely never get tired of Daniel being this fucked up by himself.

 

"Master..." Daniel called again.

 

"Hmm?" Seongwoo asked.

 

"Please, Master..."

 

"Please what?" Seongwoo was totally playing with him. And it was damn hard to keep the act and not lay his own hands on Daniel. He fucking badly wants to get on his knees and take that thicc cock on his mouth. But it's his playtime and he's totally enjoying every bit of it.

 

"Please help me. MㅡahㅡMaster play with me." Daniel plead with his husky voice, shutting his eyes close again.

 

Seongwoo ran his fingers on his chin, "Why should I do that _kitty_?"

 

 _Kitty? Shit_. Daniel thought as his dick twitched and throbs harder than ever. _Fucking call me that_ , he thought as he starts breathing harder through his slightly parted lips.

 

"B-Because Daniel isㅡahh, masterㅡDaniel is lonely." He said closing his eyes again. His hands never stopped on playing with himself. He just imagines it wasn’t his own fingers and hands, but Seongwoo’s who’s standing in front of him; licking his own lips sexily.

 

 

Seongwoo weighed his options; smiling as he gets satisfaction on Daniel’s plea.

 

_But he can't refuse Daniel's request, can he? When even the dick inside his pants is complying on Daniel's wishes?_

 

Seongwoo made his mind as he crossed the distance and immediately parted Daniel's legs with a knee. Daniel lets out a high pitch yelp as Seongwoo kneads his thigh against Daniel's balls. He attacked the younger's neck and made a mark. In no time Daniel, is humping himself against Seongwoo. His precum staining the older's shirt as he squeeze himself.

 

Daniel gets hotter as he felt Seongwoo grind his clothe hard-on against the side of his hips. _Fuck me already or I’ll fuck you,_ he thought.

 

Daniel never stopped playing with himself, afraid to get further punishment from his master.

 

Seongwoo lifted Daniel's shirt, "Hold it up." Daniel immediately got the message; he let go of his nipples to hold his shirt.

 

Seongwoo's hot wet mouth went down to Daniel's nipple and he groaned low as his boyfriend's textured tongue twirled with his nub, licking every side of it, sucking it in his mouth, biting it in between his teeth before tugging it; the other nipple is being attended by flicks from the hand of Seongwoo; in every flick and pinch Daniel would arch his back or buck his hips, wanting more, more.

 

Lips swollen.

 

Skin hot and sweaty.

 

Dicks needy.

 

Seongwoo pulled away and he wasn't surprised when Daniel didn't chase his lips like he usually does.

 

Because Daniel is a fucking hot dazed mess under him.

 

Daniel felt his knees wobble as Seongwoo pushed his thigh (that were in between Daniel's) higher; until Daniel, despite his weakened state after coming on Seongwoo's shirt, is rutting himself against his boyfriend again.

 

Seongwoo smiled as he puts his tongue out to lick the string of saliva in between their mouths, managing to land another lick on Daniel's lips. Daniel groaned. Seongwoo smiled.

 

"Turn." Seongwoo commanded, taking a few steps back to give Daniel space. The younger whined as Seongwoo pulled his thighs that Daniel was enjoying to ride on.

 

Slowly and carefully, Daniel turned his back from Seongwoo. He yelped as Seongwoo placed a hand on his toned stomach, as he pulled his hips lower.

 

"MㅡMaster..." Daniel got his ass stuck out for Seongwoo to feast on. His large hands planted against the door.

 

But Seongwoo got more plans.

 

"Continue playing by youself,"  Seongwoo said, standing beside Daniel.

 

He saw pleading on Daniel's eyes and he could see how the younger's knees shake in arousal.

 

But after all the games he's been with Daniel ordering him aroundㅡhe's not backing down when it's payback time.

 

Daniel got his brows knitted, uncertain of what he'll do next. It's not that he doesn't know what comes before finally letting your boyfriend’s dick inㅡit's the preparation. But he has never done it before, to himself at least, so he wasn't so sure.

 

Bur of course, Seongwoo is there.

 

The older got the message from his eyes. He took Daniel's fingers and put it in his mouth. Coating it with his own warm saliva. Letting his sinful tongue lick the length of his fingers, from the tip to the knuckles; managing to choke himself. When he finally released it, Daniel is already oozing of cum again.

 

“We don't have much time _kitty._ " He said as he guided Daniel's hand onto his entrance.

 

They stared at each otherㅡeye to eye. It was Seongwoo's way of knowing if Daniel has already started finger fucking himself.

 

When Daniel's face contorted into a mix of shock and pleasure, he grinned as he held Daniel's lusftul gaze.

 

"Ah...hnngh" Daniel's swollen mouth parted again, his eyes dazed.

 

Leaning against the door on his side, watching Daniel while abandoning his own buddy, even if his own come had already stained his pants, he asked "How many fingers in?"

 

Daniel didn't hesitate to answer, but it was almost inaudible, "T-tgho"

 

"What?" He said narrowing his eyes, brushing his fingers against the younger's face, jaw, chin, throat...

 

"T-Two fingers are fucking...me master." Daniel repeated.

 

"Good," Seongwoo smiled like a devil, "It's my turn now." Daniel retracted his hands from behind him.

 

Daniel almost whined at his own action.  He wondered why did Seongwoo kept all those sensations to himself? Why hadn't he told Daniel that it felt so strange yet so good?

 

Seongwoo walked behind Daniel, positioning himself behind the younger. The younger looked at Seongwoo from his shoulder, mouth gaped; wondering if Seongwoo wants to take him right there, in that dimly lit cold room while he's seductively bent, with his ass exposed, raised in the air  for Seongwoo to feast on.

 

Daniel's throat dried as he saw Seongwoo grin while taking a look at his ass. _Such a show_ , Seongwoo thought.

 

"MㅡMaster..." Daniel whined with his husky voice, making Seongwoo clench his jaw and restrain himself from taking Daniel's fleshy ass right there, _because he had better plans._

 

Seongwoo walked closer, painfully brushing his growing tent on Daniel's naked butt. Daniel couldn't help but lean further to finally grind himself against his boyfriend.

 

Seongwoo made thrusting actions, giving a bit of a consolation to his impatient boyfriend, who mewled in response.

 

"Now let's move to the finale." Seongwoo said as he produced something out of his pocket.

 

Daniel could only gasp and swallow hard as he saw what Seongwoo was holding.

 

Daniel only stared at it.

 

Seongwoo's gift was a fucking butt plug.

 

"Are you not going to thank me for this you ungrateful kitty?" Seongwoo asked with intensity on his voice, "I even chose a pretty color." Daniel shuddered and felt exhilaration increase within him at the sight of Seongwoo’s gift and the new pet name the older has given him.

 

The butt plug has the same shade of pink like Daniel's haircolor on the first half of Produce 101.

 

"Master, thank yㅡ" Daniel was cut short when Seongwoo suddenly put the butt plug in between his lips. Instinctively, Daniel let it inside his mouth and licks it. Covering it with his saliva, playing his tongue around imagining it was Seongwoo's balls; while doing so, Daniel was looking at the older, hips making circular motions, brushing his naked ass in Seongwoo's stained tent. Lewd sounds filled the small room as Daniel laps his tongue around the butt plug, sucking it along with Seongwoo’s fingers.

 

"Damn you for being too sexy, Kang." Daniel could only stick his tongue out to get more compliments.

 

Seongwoo could hardly pull the plug and his fingers out of Daniel’s sinful mouth.

 

A hand reached to spread Daniel's ass cheek. Seongwoo couldn't help but smirk when he saw Daniel's pinkish rim. The most delicious type, he thought.

 

He leaned down.

 

“M-Master!” Daniel exclaimed as he felt the warmth and texture of Seongwoo’s tongue licking a stripe on his crack, “N-No… please,” Daniel curled his fist as his knees gave in when Seongwoo teased his rim, prodding his solid tongue in and licking in the warmth.

 

“You’re so tasty Niel,” Seongwoo said as he blew a hot breath over Danie’s hole, before proceeding on eating him out again.

 

Seongwoo braced Daniel with a hand on hips while he savoured the younger until his ass is all puffy and red. He stopped as he felt Daniel rutting against his face already, wanting to play with him more.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Daniel complained not minding to face his master, he was too spent already.

 

Instead of answering, Seongwoo gave him a hard slap on his bare ass cheeks, leaving a pink mark of his own hands. It hurts Daniel but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it.

“My gift,” Seongwoo said, leaning down until his clothed chest is on Daniel’s back, Daniel swallowed as he felt a cold foreign thing hitting his entrance, “Is yours to keep.” Then with a swift move, the butt plug is in. Daniel could only groan, breathing hitched, mouth agape, eyes closed.

 

Daniel curled his fingers against the door. Feeling the foreign thing inside him. It felt uncomfortable but _gratifying._ His knees buckled, thankfully Seongwoo was there to hold his waist to steady him. He helped him to his feet.

 

Seongwoo lets him adjust a few moments.

 

"Let's go now." Seongwoo said, letting go of Daniel so he can practice on standing alone.

 

Daniel looked at him bewildered while steadying himself. He winces and shudders ever so slightly, in every action he makes the plug moves too, inside of him.

 

"Our time is up. Jisung will get mad." Seongwoo said, finally dropping the game. He crossed his arms on his chest and he looks so fucking sexy Daniel resisted the great urge to pounce on him and ride him right on the floor. But he's actually a bit annoyed at Seongwoo because he was stating things as if they just casually made out earlier and there's no butt plug inside Daniel.

 

"NㅡNo. I can't walk hyung... Not like this."

Daniel made circular motions, gesturing to himself.

 

"I've put up with all of the crazy kinks you've done. I've also agreed to your crazy ass cat costume thing. Let me do something crazy too, okay?" Seongwoo said smiling innocently. He moved to place a kiss on Daniel’s forehead but Daniel was too occupied on the thing inside him to even feel comforted.

 

Daniel groaned as Seongwoo went to open the door and drag him outside.

 

 

**~*~**

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Daniel and Seongwoo are back to their dressing room.

 

The hyung line eyes the two.

 

Knowing something really happened, probably something _new._

 

Because Seongwoo doesn't look as disheveled as usual, but was smiling brightly from ear to ear.

 

While Daniel was obviously in a different state. He was staggering. He almost fell when he tried to pick up a shirt from the floor. He can’t even walk straight.

 

Jisung wanted to ask because he was curious and worriedㅡeveryone in the room was, even Jinyoung and Jihoon who were already up. They observed their hyungs' eerie but kinky aura. Jisung wants to know badly, but decided to push his questions aside. It was traumarizing enough to see Seongwoo suck off Daniel with his very own eyes while the younger plays with Seongwoo's length with a foot. He doesn't want to know what's with the two of them nowㅡwhat's their new kink.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

"H-Hyung help me." Daniel whined and Jisung hates it that he needs to be the one to hear their dirty sounds. Not knowing that even Jihoon and Jinyoung were hearing them, acting like they're actually asleep, on the seat before them.

 

Jisung glared at the two. The three of them are sharing the back seat of the van. “You shits better make sure that it's not something dangerous. Because I'm totally going to kill you before you kill yourselves for too much horniness."

 

Seongwoo laughed, "Don't worry hyung we'll definitely invite you next time. So you don't have to take care of yourself anymore." Then he winked.

 

Jisung's mouth fell open. He opened his mouth to say something but decided to just shut his mouth up.

 

A hand squeezed Daniel’s thick thigh, Daniel lets out a throaty groaned, throwing his head back as his boyfriend’s hand runs along his inner thigh, pausing only an inch away from his crotch. Daniel badly wants to place that playful hand inside his own pants.

 

Most of the time he’d love to spend more time on the travel back home because those are the rare times that he can actually get a time to cuddle with his boyfriend on the van. But right then, at the moment when he had a butt plug inside him, he wants nothing but to get to their dorms as soon as possible.

 

 

**~*~**

 

"Hyung, please." Daniel pushed Seongwoo down on his bed, locking the door behind him, eagerly positioning himself on top of him.

 

Seongwoo pushed himself up with his elbow. Tilting his head to make fun of his needy boyfriend.

 

"Help you with what?" Seongwoo asked, having much fun at how whiny and needy Daniel was.

 

“Getㅡah!ㅡhyung!” Daniel yelped, collapsing on top of Seongwoo, his head resting on Seongwoo’s shoulder, breath fanning his boyfriend’s neck, “No… no more, hyung. Please.”

 

Seongwoo’s lies back down on the bed with Daniel on top of him, squishing him.

 

“Get on all fours,” Seongwoo commanded.

 

Instead of obediently following, Daniel only shook his head.

“Don’t be naughty now Niel.” Seongwoo warned, producing a small rectangular thing from his pocket.

 

“No… noㅡAh!” Seongwoo enjoyed how Daniel squirmed and quivered on top of him as he sets the butt plug into vibrating mode. Daniel breathed raggedly on top of him, hot breath fanning the sensitive skin on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

 

As Seongwoo sets the vibration level higher Daniel starts grinding himself against the growing lump under him. “Ah, hyung-nngh, hyung.” Daniel whimpered, biting Seongwoo’s skin to keep himself to the ground.

 

Daniel started humping against Seongwoo, bouncing on his the hardened cock under him. “Damn, Daniel…” Seongwoo lets go of the remote, throwing his head back to relish the feel of Daniel grinding himself against him. “Shit, Kang. All fours, all fours!” he commanded as he turns the vibrator off, hands impatient to feel his boyfriend under them.

 

Daniel was panting hard, trying hard to catch his breath as he slowly and weakly crawls off Seongwoo, getting rid of everything he’s wearing; setting himself on Seongwoo’s desired position. He lets the air tad his feverish skin. The older immediately took his clothes off, bare skins touching, sweats mixing. Seongwoo positioned himself behind Daniel, giving himself a few strokes before finally aligning his cock on Daniel entrance. Daniel involuntarily pokes himself with his boyfriend’s cock as he felt it prodding his rim. He’s just pushed too much to the edge to even wait. He’s been wanting nothing but to get fucked senseless until he sees nothing but stars; Seongwoo on the other hand wants to see Daniel’s eyes rolled back as he fucks him hard and rough.

 

And then, without warning, he penetrates him.

 

“Hyung! S-Seongwoo hyung!” Daniel’s eyes flew widely open, mouth forming a perfect O shape as Seongwoo slams inside him, raw. His face fell first on the pillow. Seongwoo immediately caught his hips to keep his ass hanging on air, “H-Hyung… hyung…” Daniel writhes above the mattress, hands clutching on the soft fabric. The butt plug digging deeper inside of him, barely brushing his sweet spot.

 

Seongwoo turned all deaf on all of Daniel’s calls and pleas as he didn’t give the younger even a second to adjust, Seongwoo started fucking him, ruthless. He slams himself inside Daniel, watching as his boyfriend’s hole eats him whole, like a hungry master he is. He didn’t stop even as Daniel’s muscles started clenching around him, begging him to slow down.

 

“Hyung, s-slow down… please…” Daniel complained, a hand moving to jerk himself off, but Seongwoo swats his hand away.

 

“No one’s slowing doㅡah fuck you feel so good Daniel, fuckㅡ” he said through clenched teeth, voice aspirated. “Remember when you fucked me straight for a week but didn’t let me come? Oh, god, fuck you for that.” Daniel could hardly make up with Seongwoo’s words.

 

Daniel, fucked roughly, was as naughty as ever; he reaches a hand to grab the butt plugs remotes. Knowing that Seongwoo’s cock is also touching the butt plug inside him, he sets the butt plug on vibration mode. He felt the older shudder, falling on top of him. Daniel could hardly keep his hips up.

 

“Fuck, Danielㅡ” Seongwoo couldn’t help but moan as Daniel, although writhing under him, sets the vibration higher; until the two of them are already twitching and getting high because of the butt plug.

 

Seongwoo moved to get a handful of Daniel’s hair, pulling it behind to access more of Daniel’s neck. Lips travelling higher until he’s kissing Daniel’s sweet savory lips again. He rode a few more thrust, getting stars on his vision as he slams hard back inside his boyfriend, getting a taste of the butt plug’s satisfactory vibration, until he’s too driven to the edge, he lets out a low groan and explodes,  painting Daniel’s cavern with his juice. While Daniel, played with himself a bit more. The butt plug dug inside him deeply, white spots dancing on his vision as Seongwoo takes it deeper inside him, until it touches his favourite spot. Seongwoo heard Daniel’s moans getting an octave higher every time to hits a certain spot; Knowingly, he abused Daniel’s hole more until his boyfriend finally surrenders and comes next, staining their bed sheets with his come. Daniel’s knees finally giving out, he slumps down on their bed, breathing heavily.

 

Seongwoo pulled out and hates how cool the room was, making him miss Daniel’s warmth around him, immediately. Few drops of come came out with his cock as he pulls out; more white juice flowed freely out of Daniel as he pulls the butt plug next. Daniel whined as he felt the thing out of his system.

 

“Sorry love, I forgot to use condoms,” Seongwoo leans down to rain butterfly kisses on Daniel’s shoulder, “You were too hot, I couldn’t think sraight.” Then he went to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

Daniel could only respond with hums, his eyes closed, he’s too spent to even care if Jisung or any of their friends find their fresh-from-a-damn-hot-fucking-session selves.

 

Seongwoo looked fondly at Daniel’s resting figure as he cleans him up, Daniel would whine at some point and Seongwoo would only assure him that he’s good and he should just sleep.

 

Changing himself and Daniel into clean clothes, he creeps next to Daniel. Daniel turned so he’s lying on his back, Seongwoo went to rest his head on his chest. Relaxing himself on his boyfriend’s side.

 

“Good night Daniel,” Seongwoo said, raising himself for a second to peck on Daniel’s lips. Daniel’s eyes we’re close and he didn’t move much that Seongwoo assumed he was already asleep.

 

Seongwoo was about to close his eyes and fall into darkness and dream when he heard Daniel speak.

 

 _“You know we’re not done yet, right?”_ Seongwoo’s relaxed figure went rigid as he heard Daniel’s reminder. He glanced up and regretted it immediately as he saw Daniel’s still closed eyes, but a grin was playing on his lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [top!ong derserves some celebration lol]
> 
> yay! we're about to finish this PWP(?) only a chapter left! yey yey yey  
> but, well, who knows if i change my mind ;)
> 
> after this one, i'll be focusing more on my Faded Souls series and OngWink fic hehez, hope you'll support these/me. lol
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk)


	7. [!!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement!

NOT an UPDATE but an ANNOUNCEMENT.

\+ PLEASE READ +

[!!!] Hello everyone! So apparently there will be a  **WANNA ONE FANFICTION AWARDS**. You can now visit your **favorite stories and authors** and **nominate** them on the awarding.

 _Here's the link for more info:_  
[wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com](https://wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com)

**SPREAD THE WORD !!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do participate :)
> 
> /lowkey hopes to get nominated lol

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_ // cc: curiouscat.me/danxk


End file.
